Phantom Ahtal-Ka
A rare subspecies for an already rare monster, the Phantom Ahtal-Ka is almost never sighted. It supposedly steals weapons and other materials from settlements, abandoned or otherwise. It's nest building is similar to the original, only this one seems to take after particular wyverns... Physiology The Phantom Ahtal-Ka's body is a white color, along with varying shades of pink all around the body. It also has blue eyes that glow brightly when enraged. In terms of size, it is about the same as the original. Puppet While the physical properties of the Phantom Ahtal-Ka may not differ much from the original, other than color, the puppet it controls is where this subspecies truly differs. Where the original forms its puppet in the shape of a dragon, the Phantom Ahtal-Ka fashions its puppet after flying wyverns. What appears to be mangled airships make up the main body, which is noticeably smaller than the original's puppet. The material that makes up the balloons are formed into decently sized wings. This puppet has a jaw that can open and close, the lower jaw having large metal spikes on the inside of the "mouth". The end of the puppet's tail somewhat resemble's Astalos' scissortail. There are occasions where the puppet has horns like Diablos as well. Behavior Not much is known about the behavior of the Phantom Ahtal-Ka. It is assumed that most of its mannerisms are the same as its original counterpart. Sometimes when sightings are reported, it seems to vanish from the vicinity, leaving only some debris behind. Abilities Phase 1 On its own, Phantom Ahtal-Ka is crafty with the way it fights. Just like its cousin, it uses various debris to its advantage. It'll also spit globs of webbing. If it catches someone in the web, the Phantom will go to them, and attach threads to the victim. They'll then be used as a weapon, being flung at other foes. Using its claws, the Phantom can physically attack nearby foes, even doing a quick spin attack. Phase 2 Once it enters phase 2, the Phantom will move to the center of the area and dig out its large puppet to control. This puppet can use a few basic attacks that flying wyverns use, such as a bite and tail whip, but much slower. The puppet also has a bite where it'll scrape its mouth across the ground, chasing a hunter for a few seconds. It'll then clamp its mouth shut, causing heavy damage and bleeding. The tail will occasionally begin to track one of the hunters behind it. After a few seconds of this, it'll lurch out, smashing into the ground. It can perform a stomp attack like the original's puppet. The puppet can expel gunpowder out of the mouth, and throw cannonballs out of an opening on the tail to try and set off explosions. The most astounding ability of The Phantom's puppet is the ability to use old airship sails to hover off the ground for a bit. Balista Shots and other ranged attacks can be used to shoot it down. The "wings" can be broken and prevent the puppet from being able to take flight. It can dig up replacements after some time. Attacks in the air include various tail slams and throwing more cannonballs. Phase 3 When the third phase starts, the puppet will break down a bit and sink back into the ground. During the third phase, The Phantom will start bringing out old Dragonators. It swings them around a bit more than the original does. It can also use the lower jaw of the puppet, slamming it into the ground and swinging it. This can also cause bleeding. Phase 4 Once the next phase begins, the phantom will retrieve its puppet again. In this phase, The Phantom will now attach pieces of debris that appear similar to Diablos horns to the puppet. It will start doing Diablos' horn sweep and even Bloodbath Diablos' horn thrust. It'll hover in the air more often this phase as well. Phase 5 In the final phase, The Phantom's puppet will completely fall apart except for the tail, which it can keep on its back and use for the rest of the fight, similar to the original's wheel. It will stab and sweep the tail around, and even wildly flail it as it grows desperate. The tail piece can be broken apart, but after some time has passed, The Phantom will repair and use it again. Carves G Rank Carves Armor GR Defense: 670-860 Fire: -25 Water: 10 Thunder: 10 Ice: 10 Dragon: -45 Skills: Skill Point+, Bounty Hunter Weapons Greatsword Fierce Metal Fierce Platinum Longsword Serrated Metal Serrated Platinum Sword and Shield Jeweled Metal Jeweled Platinum Dual Blades Metal Pair Platinum Pair Lance Steel Barricade Platinum Barricade Gunlance Explosive Steel Explosive Platinum Hammer Steel Fist Platinum Fist Hunting Horn Steel Flute Platinum Flute Switch Axe Metal Axe Platinum Axe Insect Glaive Metal Instrument Platinum Instrument Charge Blade Unified Steel Unified Platinum Light Bowgun Jagged Metal Jagged Platinum Heavy Bowgun Heavy Steel Heavy Platinum Bow Sparkling Metal Sparkling Platinum Quests G Rank Notes *The original name for this monster was Ghost Ahtal-Ka. This was changed to keep from reusing the name of the real world Ghost Mantis. *The colors are based on the Orchid Mantis. **The original concept did not however, as it used blue instead of pink. *The area has a raised platform with ballistas now. *The puppet was originally going to match the size of the original Ahtal-Ka's puppet. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Subspecies